greyhawkpolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi-Human Races
The information on this page supercedes the descriptions of the races found in the Dungeons and Dragons books. In my Flanaess, Demi-Humans are sufficiently different from each other so as to be recognisable based upon description. That is an important fact for players to notice. Please use this page as your reference guide for your Player Characters. =Demi-Humans= Racial Affinity for Specific Class Archtype Demi-Humans lack the all-around abilities of the Humans to be proficient in every classification of adventurer. They are proficient in only certain, characteristic category classifications. For example, the Dwarves, well-known for their lack of magical inclination no not use magic. Similarly the oldest of character races, the Elves, have no need of a cleric since each individual worships nature directly. Their immediate contact with nature is through magic and the structured form of ceremonial magic means they have no need for a cleric class to be their intermediary with nature. Ceremonial magic is a proficiency with Elves, who shun the concepts of sorcerery, itself another spiritual concept based on intermediacy. So Elves follow neither a clerical nor a sorcerer's path. These racial strengths and weakness suggest some true stereotypes with classes within the races. Favoured Class By Race Class Category Predispositions by Race U = Unlimited class advancement. Dwarves, Gnomes and Halflings all continue to advance in Saving Throw Bonuses as if they had unlimited class level progression. Their ongoing Saving Throw bonus progression is based on the continued development of their superior resistances rather than due to any class advancement. Physical Appearance Physical Characteristics of Demi Human Races General Racial Attitudes Towards Others In a recent survey on racial attitudes, the inhabitants of Flanaess were asked the question, '"On a scale from 1 - 10, where 1 is the lowest ranking and 10 is the highest ranking, how highly do you rank your fellow inhabitants of Flanaess?"' Based on survey size, results are accurate within a margin of 0.001% error 19.75 times out of 20. Human sampling includes subgroups from every country in Flanaess. Each demi-human race considered without subgroupings. Racial Preferences: A Numerical General Overview Racial Preferences: A 1-10 Scaled View To accentuate that the term "Halfling" is actually offensive, D&D Halflings are referred to as Hobbits (above). The term "Halfling" is derogatory and applies to any mixed race. Hobbits accept the appellation. Halflings and "half-breeds" prefer to be identified with one race or the other but would rather not be called half-anything. For medieval thinking this is not a racist/nationalist attitude but a puritanical one. It is unappreciated by any person being labelled but it is common practice and not considered impolite by the standards of the time. It is uncommon courtesy to refrain from such labels, however, and will be instantly recognised and appreciated. A half-elf may declare him or herself to be Human and try to hide his or her Elven parentage. Note, however, it would be harder for a half-breed to hide in a Demi-human community. Hobbits have accepted the term "halfling" for their race name without harbouring a grudge on the one (typically a Human) who uses it to refer to a Hobbit. The Hobbit attitude in this regard is to inwardly condescend to the offender regarding such a person to be uneducated and uncouth. Races that are Hostle to each other will attack on sight or otherwise seek the other's destruction. =Dwarves= 1 in 10 of Flanaess’ civilized population is a Hill (70%) or a Mountain (30%) Dwarf. 'Physical Identification' The Dwarven skeletal structure is blockish, and big boned in healthy specimens. Dwarves have short legs and slightly longer arms. Their arms hang from broad shoulders down to where their fingertips can touch their knees. They are stocky and walk erect, like thick little men. They are between 4' to 4'5" (122 - 137cm) in height and between 150 to 226lbs (68 - 103kg) in weight. They are surprisingly agile in movement but not graceful, tending to throw their weight when they walk rather than carry it. Their skulls are proportionately larger than a Human's and flat. Their eyes are spread far apart on either side of a large nose. They are square-jawed. A Dwarven mouth has larger teeth, all thick molars. Hill Dwarves’ skin ranges in colour from red, when flaking on hands and face, to a healthy feldspar or silvery blue. Their dry skin is thick and leathery in texture, possibly as a result of living in the deep heat of the subterranean. Mountain Dwarves are less pale in comparison to their deeper dwelling cousins. Their tough skin tends to be tanner in colour, almost like deer hide. The hair of Hill Dwarves is coarse and ranges in colour from dark brown to crimson red. Mountain Dwarves’ coarse hair is coloured lighter ranging from strawberry blonde to sandy brown. To protect their skin from the boiling heat far below the earth’s crust, Hill Dwarves grow their hair and thick beards long and they grease and braid both their hair and their beards, sometimes into one braid design. This can create the illusion that both beard and hair are darker and grow together as one and the same. The popular misconception that all Dwarven women grow beards is often due to an intricate beading of their long greased hair worn down the front and back. Another myth is that Dwarves, when shaved and naked, are indistinguishable from stone. Wisely, no one living has attempted to prove either hypotheses. 'Music, Dress and Customs' Dwarves enjoy percussive music with heavy resonating drumbeats mixed with the sounds of wind instruments such as shrill horns, brass trumpets, and bellowing tuba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPcnJZYERhQ Hill Dwarves Hill Dwarves prefer cotton with rugged leather outer garments such as long coats, belts, pouches, boots and backpacks. They prefer deep earth tone colours: dirt brown, stone grey, red earth, and marble yellow as well as royal blue and deep purple. The common weapon of a Hill Dwarf is a one-handed Warhammer slung over the shoulder or the two-handed, dual weapon, Dwarven Urgrosh – so large it can only be strapped across a Dwarven back. The Urgrosh is an excellent weapon against charging opponents. A heavy crossbow is a common ranged weapon. Outside of old-time Grasslanders who are responsible for Dwarven settlements above stone, Hill Dwarves tend to be more unfriendly towards outsiders and certainly more unwelcoming towards those who leave them alone (such as Elves). This reflects attitudes of Stoneholders who rarely leave their impressive subterranean cities and mines. Mountain Dwarves Mountain Dwarves prefer outer garments made from skins indigenous to animals living in mountainous regions such as goat, big cats, and bear. Clans may pen goats and sheep for milk and wool, which they weave into thick, unfinished tunics, sweaters, trousers, leggings and backpacks. They tend to colour their fabrics very rarely as dye ingredients are traditionally a scarce commodity at higher altitudes. Clothing that has been coloured are prized possessions. Common weapons include the one-handed Dwarven Warhammer and the famous Dwarven War-Axe. Simple wooden stone-tipped spears are common ranged weapons. Mountain Dwarves are friendlier towards people who venture into the mountains, often acting as guides. They enjoy the role of advisor to travellers. On rare occasion, and if the weather is unsuitable even for a Mountain Dwarf, outsiders may be invited into the upper city or the mines for shelter. Few, if any outsider, are ever invited into the city centre proper. 'Habitat' Dwarven folk are mostly encountered in rocky, hilly terrain, though Mountain Dwarves are more often encountered at higher elevations. These are study and rugged folk who hold together in clans that are neither mutually exclusive nor hostile to one another but they are competitive. 'Dwarven Government' Dwarves are ruled by an elected King-for-Life, who takes the Dwarven House Name of Terbium and forsakes his own clan and his own “stones.” A Terbium serves the Council of XXXX, formed by a representative from every Dwarven House. This becomes The Terbium House or house of parliament. The government structure is a limited form of responsible government. At the death of the ruling King, elections are held within The House of Terbium. Election is performed in public through fierce martial contests. The death of an opponent results in forfeiture so combatant Houses are certain to employ the highest-level Clerics available to administer to their opponents wounds. On occassions when too few Dwarven Clerics were able to meet their demand, members of House Terbium have engaged Clerics from other races (usually from the impartial Halfling race). This practice is frowned upon but it is within election regulations and is, itself, an effort to avoid election-rigging through one individual’s influence of power. While elections are held, The House of Terbium performs the mundane duties of daily government administration. Members of the XXXX Council are elected in a similar manner to the King but from within their respective, individual Houses. Any Dwarf may stand for election personally or through a proxy Champion. 'Rite of Passage' Upon reaching maturity, a Dwarf is required to undergo a Rite of Passage and live above ground for a period of time. This has led to the establishment of Dwarven settlements in atypical places, associated with the clans that send their youth topside, and the formation of countries within Flanaess' political framework. The Rite requires Dwarves to "gain an understanding of trees above their roots" by direct experience of the Grassworld. Grassworld settlements are typically youth-oriented but older Dwarves help run the settlements and form the core of its leadership. After completion of the Rite, the majority of Dwarves return underground. However, some few remain above stone to assist the settlements, seek political office above ground as official legates or simply seek their fortune as merchants, builders or adventurers. 'Celebrated Facts' Dwarves are non-magical by their nature. Neither do they readily use magical spells nor are they easily susceptible to its power. Dwarves are known for their ability to see in total darkness (up to 60’) and they possess powerful upper body strength, particularly in their arms. Their physical strength and their tradition as a disciplined Spartan people, combine in Dwarven defenders making them formidable opponents in hand-to-hand combat, often encountered in highly defendable positions due to their slower movement. The cast iron quality of Dwarven stomachs is a widely reported tale of Dwarves. The race exhibits superior constitutions in handling both food and drink from the exotic to the deadly poisonous. They are world-renowned engineers, stonemasons and miners of legendary proportion, able to sense slope and depth underground as well as building detail in stonework. Their cities are one of the wonders of the Flanaess, built deep into Oerth's bedrock 1,000's of feet below the surface of the ground onto carefully surveyed subterranean terraces. Their dwellings and underground mines form layers of multi-levelled stepped terraces that are sinewed by roads cut into the towering rock, running deep into the earth, and often lit in a variety of colours by glowing florescent fungi. The predominant feature of Dwarven architecture is the use of Doric, Ionic and Corinthian fluted columns, both for decoration and for function. Columns and design indicate the status of a building for example. The practical designs of Dwarven dwellings tend to have stylish immovable furnishings, which are cut directly from the stone interior. Moveable furnishings are made from wrought iron or other metals easily mined from the deep such as brass, though it is possible to find furniture of highly polished wood made from the roots of dead trees in the homes of nobles and merchants. Despite the high status associated with wooden furnishings, Dwarves have never become adept wood at carving. Rarely will furnishings from the outside be seen underground. While the former articles created of wood enjoy a status from their novelty, their owners would revere these latter pieces. 'Game Mechanics' Like all Demi-Human races, Dwarves are limited to their progress in classes where they have less affinity. They may only progress to the 12th level as clerics or rogues, and to the 16th level as fighters. Rarely do Dwarves become legendary barbarians but in this class they have unlimited potential for progress. Dwarves continue to advance in Saving Throw Bonuses as if they had unlimited class level progression. Their ongoing Saving Throw bonus progression is based on their continued development of a superior constitution rather than due to any class advancement. Otherwise, the race is unchanged from official guidebook. Naming Conventions Family names usually reflect a family history of working with stone or metal. Given names reflect common tools, physical characteristics and behaviours of Dwarves. On rare occassions, Dwarves will name a child to reflect a relationship with Grassland culture. Typical Dwarven Names =Elves= 2 in 100 of Flanaess’ civilized population is an Elf of one sort or another. The most common Elf to meet is the High Elf (45%), with the Sylvain Elf (30%) secluding themselves in The Welkwood and Suss Forests to the east and the nomadic Wild Elf (20%) roaming the entire continent but usually in numbers near the Dwarven kingdoms, in the grasslands and foothills of the Dukedom of Celene and along the western curtain of the Lortmil Mountains. The rarest Elf to meet is the Faerie or Grey Elf (5%). They can be encountered in positions of power within Celene, either as advisors or as members of the royal court. High Elves are most commonly encountered outside The Faerie Kingdom of Celene when any decide to walk amongst the races as these are the most cosmopolitan of all Elvenkind. 'Physical Identification' Elves reach a maximim height of 5½ feet. (165 cm), towering 1½ - 2 ½ feet (45 - 75 cm) over their demi-human cousins, the Halflings. They are proportionately built, upright, bipeds with a mass ranging between 95 pounds to 135 pounds (00-60 kg.). Their skulls are long and oval, resulting in faces with prominent chins and angular features. Their almond-shaped eyes have long lashes and are set at 45º from their aquine nose, which points to thin lips and, usually, an underbite. Their ears range in sizes but are typically long and pointed “knife-ears” that protrube from the sides of their head like a bat. Elven teeth grow in a neat row of long, white dentures. Their necks are typically muscular and males have no Adam’s Apple, unlike every other race. Elves grow no facial or body hair apart from the hair on their head. Elven fingers and toes are longer than average on a human but, otherwise, their skeletal features are the same as human biology. Elven maidens grow to the same height as their male counterparts and are only marginally lighter in mass. With their demon-like ears, white canine teeth and slit narrow mouths, Elven facial expressions appear terrifying when hostile, bland when smiling and comical when laughing. The complexion of High Elves is a rosy, milk white and their skin is powder soft. High Elves are known to ashen/gray their faces for personal vanity. Unlike any other race, the porcelean skin of an Elf looks healthy and inviting rather than a scary dead pallor. Their eyes are a deep hunter green colour and their hair is a rich, thick jet they keep short cropped. High Elves are known to live beyond 12 centuries. Sylvan Elves’ complexion is porcelain white and replete with childish freckles. Their hair is a bright blond to reddish copper consitency, and their eyes are biege to hazel brown or an attractive turqoise. Their muscles are better developed than other Elves, making these Elves strapping examples of Elven physique at its prime. They are known to live close to 6 centuries. Wild Elves’ skin is a sunburnt to earthy brown tone and leathery in texture, very unlike the light complexion of other Elves. They are brunettes sporting long, unkept hair that ranges from raven to brown but lightens silvery as they age. It is unknown how many centuries a Wild Elf can live due to the fact no census data has been published. Grey Elves’ are named for their pale blue-grey, “ashen,” skin.. They are noticably taller (at 5½ feet) and grander in physical appearance than other Elves. Their hair is either the colour of silver or white gold, and their eyes are typically amber or, more often, violet. They live beyond the age of 15 centuries. 'Music, Dress and Customs' Elves enjoy light wind instruments, such as the flute or French horn, complemented by stringed instruments like harp or violin performed in melodic harmonies. They appreciate ballet and graceful music but in particular they enjoy simple yet complex musical pieces that are easy listening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTqlLKBKFhg . High Elves’ prefer refined, machine-made, pastel coloured attire in blue, green or violet colours. They seem to always wear a simple greenish-grey coloured cloak no matter how attired underneath. Their jewelry is simple yet elegant. Elves have no gender concepts for jewelry so rings, braclets and adornments can be mistaken for female by humans though equally appropriate to be worn by male Elves. Sylvan Elves wear russets of homespun ginghams and tanned leather in reds, brown, and tans. Their simple cloaks are usually motled green or greenish brown in colour. Similar to Grey Elves in jewelry preference, the adornments of Sylvan Elves serve a more utilitarian function as buttons, clasps, wedding bands, and symbols of rank or profession. Wild Elves dress in simple handmade garments of animal skins and homespun. Wild Elves will wear the occassional piece of jewelry as a momento but these usually have a strong story or sentiment attached to it. Wild Elves craft and sell jewerly more than wear it since their chaotic nature has no requirement for the symbolism jewelry often denotes. Usually, Grey Elves are always armoured with chain mail and shield. All carry swords. They favour garments of white, yellow-silver or gold colour. Their tokens are usually magical in nature. A Faerie’s cloak is often dyed a deep blue or purple. Unless members of a ruling class, such as the Faeries, all the above-mentioned Elves are forbidden to bear arms. Arms, including hatchets and carving knives, are possessions of a liege lord. A liege can loan arms to be used as tools subjects who require them to perform tasks in service to their liege. Nonetheless, given their natural weapon affinities in dexterity, every Elf is proficient with simple melee weapons Simple Melee Weapons requiring dexterity more than strength to wield and both the longbow and the short bow. The rite of passage ensures that every Elf is an expert fletcher and a proficient bowman. The Faerie, Grey Elves, are members of the ruling class by blood regardless whether or not they hold an official court title. All are trained in Simple and Martial weapons as well as in both the longbow and the short bow. They are proficient in using medium armour and the shield, preferring chain mail to all others. As members of the ruling class, they are typically armed with a bow and longsword. In addition to their arms and armour as a member of the ruling class, Faeries may possess a named sword and Elven Chain Mail. Were it practical to completely break contact with the other races and still share the planet, Elves would do so. Elves favour protectionist policies of seclusion and isolation (particularly Sylvain Elves) over any sort of openness. They regard humans with disdain as unruly and irresponsible children. Major cities, such as the capital and the border city of Courwood, and settlements on major trading points contradict this policy but that is because these are focal points for other races to come to meet the Elves, and Elves drawn to these areas are atypical of Elvenkind. Elven mating is ritualistic and can take decades to produce offspring. Elves practice one mate for life and the selection process can take centuries, ruling out most miscegenation relationships. They lack the common physiological urge for sex that Humans enjoy. Reproduction functions in the same basic manner but is taught to be a duty rather than a pleasure. 'Habitat' The most visible Elf in The Flanaess, High Elves live throughout the country of Celene. They are the popular image of an Elf because they reside in cities, towns and countryside and occupy social positions from peasant to noble. These Elves infrequently travel the lands outside of Celene, acting as emissaries to the foreign kingdoms or as rare adventurers. They speak Elvish, Sylvan, Common Tongue, and Draconic and many speak Dwarven and Gnome. Other languages High Elves are known to speak include those belonging to their enemies: Gnoll, Goblin, and Orc. Sylvan Elves live in primaeval forests, like Welkwood Forest, and in distant woodlands away from settlements. They keep to themselves except when engaged in trading near the outpost at Castle Malm (L4, 97), or when pressed into military service. Few Wood Elves bother with government, preferring to be ruled and left alone, but some do represent The Crown’s interest in the deep woods of eastern Celene, and many serve in the military operations against encroachment from the south-east in the Suss Forest by the Orcs and Goblinoids of the Pomarj, They supply the kingdom with wood and woodcrafters to make the finest items of Ironbark. So while they choose to remain separate from the governing nobility of Celene, these Elves are respected for their significant contribution to the prosperity of the whole kingdom and are thus accorded the respect for privacy they demand. Sylvan Elves speak only Elvish, Sylvan and Treant. Wild Elves are nomadic, living outside any authority including the Monarchy of Celene, travelling in (cara)Vans made up of landships called Skidbladnir. Each Van is a portable city of 12 – 50 ships built atop skid rails and pulled by heavy animals (Horse, Moose, Ox, etc). Each Skidbladnir accommodates one family of 4 – 6 or a workshop necessary for the Van’s survival. These Elves claim all of The Flanaess to be their rightful home, regarding the country of Celene as “a reservation for the conquered.” Nonetheless, most Vans tend to stay within the familiar surrondings of Celene and can be found travelling the Elven side of the Lortmil Mountains. They trade with travellers and neighboring countries of The Wild Coast and the Viscounty and Town of Verbobonc, predominately in finely crafted jewelry for which the Dwarves supply the raw materials. They speak only Elvish and some trade language in Common Tongue. The rarest of the rare, Grey Elves can be encountered at the capital city, usually attending the Royal Court in Enstad. They are very reclusive, however, and live in isolated meadowlands or impregnable mountain citadels, and never associate with any other humanoids, other than elves, for very long – or with frequency. They speak Elvish, Sylvan, Common Tongue, and Draconic. 'Elven Government' Celene is a federation of seven Dukedoms governed by one ruling monarch, usually the eldest from the Royal House. The oldest of Elvenkind, Faerie Grey Elves all belong to the Royal House. Each Dukedom submits to a feudal system of administration. A common law system is observed by the reining monarch who delegates the responsibility for the administration of mundane legal matters to a Duke; a Faerie from the reining monarch’s immediate family who oversees an area of the kingdom known as a Dukedom. Each Dukedom is divided into a number of Earldoms, and the Duke grants each Earl the independent authority to preside over matters mundane to the Earldom. Earls are usually enobled from the local population. Legal cases and affairs of importance in an Earldom are ruled on by the Duke and legal cases of national importance are given audience before the monarch. . An appeal to a Duke, for Fae Justice, is possible if a case within an Earldom has greater importance to the Dukedom. The request must be made to the Duke. The Duke may or may not listen to such appeals at his/her pleasure. If a Duke refuses to hear an appeal, the process of appeal ends and the ruling of the Earl (the lower court) is final. Celene has one monarch overseeing 7 Dukedoms, one of which is the area surrounding the capital itself. There is no uniform size of area for a Dukedom. Nomadic Wild Elves are accountable within the Dukedom of Celene itself, and directly under the authority of the Monarch as their cases often involve several Dukedoms and require a superior ruling. The Duke or Duchess of Celene is the monarch. Along with the monarch, the six other Dukes form an upper legislative house. The title given to the monarch is: His/Her Fey Majesty, King/Queen of Celene, Lord/Lady Rhalta of All Elvenkind. 'Elven Law' Elves practice common law under a centralized monarchy authority. Formal contracts such as feifdoms are given Royal ascent but administered locally. All lands belong to the Crown and are under administration by nobles and their sherrifs/knights. Non-nobles may not bear arms except in the service of their liege lord. This law is enforced by an Earl (sometimes referred to as a Land Barons) at the local level. Bearing arms is punishable by death, which will happen after a fair trial before an Earl. (There is no jury trial.) In matters where the verdict is in doubt, or in place of Fae Justice, the accused can request trial by combat. This request must be made before the judge gives any verdict. It is considered a desperate person’s right to require trial by combat and, as such, combat continues to the death regardless of crime. It is suspicious that anyone request a trial by combat therefore such person is thought to be guilty and deserving death at the hands of the most gifted champion available to the court. Surviving a trial by combat absolves the survivor of guilt according to law but, maybe, not in the court of public opinion. Magic is officially sanctioned in an Elven law court and warded against misuse from others not officially sanctioned. The Truthreader, usually a Faerie but not always, is the only court appointed official sanctioned to use magic within a court house. Unsanctioned use of magic during a court proceeding, even for innocuous and seemingly innocent reasons, will be met with force and punishable by death. 'Rite of Passage' General Elven tradition requires every Elf to craft and shoot 5 score Elven arrows and shoot perfect shots with each arrow at an immovable object as a rite of passage. This rite has its roots in the art of flight and the science of art rather than in war. It is every Elf’s right to undergo this rite no matter what their station in life. Children as young as 10 will craft arrows. In terms of Celene’s feudal system of government, only Elven Arrows may be crafted, carried or displayed in the home. Bows are forbidden. It is the responsibility of the lord on his land to ensure this law is enforced. The rite of passage for the community of Sylvan Elves demands the woodworking requirement be higher. High Elves require their men and maidens obtain a university education and Faeries must become proficient with weapons and armour, create their own chain mail and forge a named sword before they can be considered adult. 'Celebrated Facts' Elves require only a 4-hour dead sleep per day, during which time nothing will awaken them. This self-induced comatose state is a trance when Elves enter their unconscious for meditation and to recalibrate their emotional balance. This is not so much 4-hours of downtime as much as it is 4-hours of transcendence to their higher self. Though it is unclear what happens to an Elf during this time, the results of not having 4-hours of trance look very much like human sleep deprivation and drunkenness. Children are born to Elven maidens after a 27-month gestation period. They are delivered weighing no more than 4 pounds (about 2 kg) and continue to develop outside the womb under the constant eye of their mother for the first 6-months as newly borns, after which they can weigh as much as 8 pounds (16 kg). There is no pain associated with child birth. The Elven story of creation holds that Faeries, sentient creatures of spiritual energy, created corporeal bodies, known as Grey Elves, to inhabit so they could experience the material world. Some Faeries preferred the material world while others returned to their spiritual lives after their corporeal experience. The Faeries soon discovered that their own material forms, unlike their spiritual ones, were prone to age and die over time. But by inetricably bonding Faerie spirit to the Grey form it inhabited, Faeries extended their material life at the cost of their immortality. Tthis fact was realised when the first Grey Elves began to age and then die, stablizing at their current years of life expectancy. The other races of Elves, Sylvain and Wild, were created by Faeries who were empathetic to the plight of their brethren trapped in mortal shells. These new Elves were meant to be independent sentient beings imbued with a portion of Faerie spirit rather than to be empty vessels for habitation, the original intention of Grey Elves. The Faeries experimented on Sylvain and Wild Elf longevity, managing to extend their lives but unable to achieve the immortality they inately possessed as spirit creations. The new Elves took their names from their natural surroundings. In the meantime, Grey Elves and the new Elves experienced parenthood through the genetive spark of procreation. When it was understood that the procreative spark consumed the force of spirit, decreasing life expectancy, elaborate philosophies about spiritual mates (or “the other half”) were concocted to encourage centuries long searches for a perfect mate and ultimately led to mating customs lasting decades long themselves. It was never expected that Elves would mingle with the other races, or even the blood of Grey Elf with the other Elves. Faeries lost their immortality as Grey Elves, exchanging it for an extended life in the material form. Thus Grey Elves are the direct decendents of Faeries, and the children of Grey Elves are reverred by Elves for the race was made possible through them. The story of creation bespeaks the Faerie nature of Grey Elves, the longevity of the Grey Elf, and the reverence that all Elves should have towards the first creation. Some Elves tell fables about Grey Elves who, when learning of their mortality and imprisonment within corporeal bodies, rebelled against other Grey Elves and their Faerie brethren; fought the first battle between Elves; and were banished when the Elven war was over. It is a morality fable teaching the Elven phiolosophy of reverence for all life, personal responsibility, and their current isolationist attitude towards the other races. The rebellious Faeries are called Drow. Sylvan Elves are expert woodworkers and can create items in wood with the strength of iron or steel such as latches, hinges, ploughs and, legend goes, swords. Elven Arrows lack any metal pieces and give new, deadly meaning to the term art of war. 'Game Mechanics' The attribute score bonus and malus are unchanged from rulebook but here is an easy reference for each type: High Elf: +2 dexterity, –2 constitution; Sylvan Elf: +2 strength, –2 intelligence; Wild Elf: +2 dexterity, –2 intelligence; and Grey Elf: +2 dexterity amd +2 intelligence plus –2 strength and –2 constitution. Like all Demi-Human races, Elves are limited to their progress in classes where they have less affinity. They may progress only to the 8th level as Druids, 10th level as fighters, 12th level as monks or rogues, and to the 19th level as Rangers. Their natural affinity for ceremonial magic allows them unlimited potential as Wizards. Only Wild Elves may take up the mantle of barbarian and progress is limited to the 7th level of experience Unlike the other Demi-Humans, Elves do not continue to advance in Saving Throw bonuses beyond the scope of their class limitation. Otherwise, the race is unchanged from official guidebooks. Naming Conventions Typical Elven Names =Half-Elven= Appearing more Elven-looking than Human, and despised by Elves for the parental break with custom and mores that miscengenation represents, Elves reserve the derogatory appellation "Half-lings" for these people. Elven halflings and their parents (Elf and Human foreigner) are typically cast out from living amongst Elvenkind, but welcomed by Human society. All half-elves are half-human. They are handsome folk, with the good features of each of their races. They’re as tall as the tallest Elves, the Faeries, at 5’5” not as pale as Elves and weigh about 150 pounds (0 kg). Half-eleves live about 250 years. Game Mechanics Half-elves do not receive a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Gather Information Checks since this does not fit the Elven background of our fantasy world. Like all Demi-Human races, Half-Elves are limited to their progress in classes where they have less affinity. They have a greater affinity for classes than Elves due to their Human parentage and upbringing. They may progress only to the 7th level as Clerics, 10th level as Sorcerers and Wizards and Fighters, 12th level as rogues and make unlimited progress as Druids and Rangers. Unlike the other Demi-Humans, Half-Elves do not continue to gain Saving Throw bonuses beyond the scope of their class limitation. Otherwise, the race is unchanged from official guidebooks. Half-Elven Naming Conventions There are no naming conventions for “Elven Halflings” due to the fact they are only brought up outside Elven society. Their names may reflect the heritage of both parents or a mixture of culture. Human naming convention follows the tradition of bestowing the father’s family name onto the children. Naming Conventions =Gnome, 5 in 100 are Gnomes= Gnomes represent 5% of the total population of The Flanaess. SOMETHING ABOUT GNOMES. gnomes preferred habitation is an area of rolling, rocky hills, well wooded and uninhabited by humans. Naming Conventions =Halfling, what we know to be Hobbits, represent 3 in every 100 living in Flanaess= Halflings represent 3% of the total population of The Flanaess. SOMETHING ABOUT HOBBIT. Naming Conventions